


Okay, That's Not Suppose to be There

by Sarifinasnightmare



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a little operation, no gory details so sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarifinasnightmare/pseuds/Sarifinasnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the adrenaline wears off and the family is safe and sound, Leo feels something he should not be feeling in his wrist. Cue Dr. Donnie to the rescue! Special guest stars Raphael and Michelangelo who do absolutely nothing to help the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, That's Not Suppose to be There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryka83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryka83/gifts).



> This short story is Kryka83's fault! She/he talks to me on tumblr and gets these ideas in my head. It's almost three a.m., so go ahead and enjoy it. There is some mild cutting going on, but I don't do any kind of graphic descriptions.

It wasn’t until they were sure in the fact that their father was alright and that they were safe, temporarily at least, in the lair that Leonardo felt a shallow stabbing pain in his left wrist. Sure, the rest of his body was incredibly sore, but whenever he folded his wrist a certain way a sting would zing through him.

At first he didn’t give it any thought; his brothers had their own injuries. It was only when he tried to curl his hand into a fist later that night when all were asleep that the pain caught him by surprise. He hissed and looked at his naked wrist. He touched the hot and tender skin when he felt something weird. It was thin, hard and had no business being inside his wrist. He pressed down and grunted.

“Donnie.”

The tallest of the brothers fumbled around for his glasses only to have Leo, the one who woke him up, hand it to him. He was tired and desperately wanted to go back to sleep. “What??”

“I have a needle stuck in my wrist.”

This got Donatello’s attention quick. He sat up and out of bed and headed towards what was left of his lab room. He cursed under his breath when he hit his shins on debris. Leo patiently followed after him.

Donatello absentmindedly pushed some things out of the way and turned in a desk lamp. “Sit there and rest your arm on the table.”

“I think it was from Sack’s place. We just broke the restraints off.”

“Uh hm, most likely.” Donnie agreed as he set down a first aid kit, some antiseptic, a pair of tweezers and put on his electronic goggles.  He didn’t even bother to tell his brother to hold still; Leo having always been the least likely to itch and fuss unlike the others.

“Alright.” Donnie almost muttered to himself as he focused on the green skin of Leo’s wrist. After poking and prodding with Leo wincing a bit, he soon felt the thin hard needle still stuck inside. Now this posed a problem of how to get it out. He could either push the needle until it punched a hole through and he could draw it out or he could make a small incision.

“So?” Leo asked. “What are you going to do, Donnie?”

“I think I’m going to cut it out. If I push it around I might stab an artery and you’ll bleed out. You’re lucky you haven’t done that yourself.”

Leo lets out a deep breath. “Okay then let’s do this.”

Donnie moved to action, washing his hands before sanitizing Leo’s arm and the equipment he needed. He allowed the numbing cream to settle before starting. For Donnie this was a stressful, far more delicate work than anything he had ever had to build. Whenever it came to fixing his brothers, his focus was intensely sharp and he needed absolute concentration.

He took the scalpel and started to make the incision.

“The hell is going on?”

Donnie stopped, damned his brother to hell, took a breath and continued.  

Raph emerged from the shadows and instantly went pale. “What happened??”

Leo glanced up at Raph and said through gritted teeth. “He’s taking a needle out. Be quiet.”

“What do you mean a needle? When did you get a needle??”

Trust Raphael not to listen to a simple command.

“When we were hooked up at Sack’s place, duh!” Mikey came out of nowhere, rubbing his eyes. “They put three big ol’ needles into our wrists.”

“Ugh, I’m gonna be sick.” Raph turned an unhealthy shade of green.

“Still afraid of needles, huh? Chicken!” Mikey teased until he saw the operation taking place. “Ew!”

“Guys, Donnie is trying to get this needle out of my wrist before it stabs through the major artery so if you don’t mind. Shut. Up.” Leo whispered harshly his light blue eyes glancing sharply from them to his open wrist.

Donnie did not even look away as he smoothly put away the scalpel and picked up the tweezer. ”Thank you. Now….um……”

Raph and Mikey, finally silenced, peered closer out of morbid curiosity. Donnie sighed in frustration as he felt their eyes boring into him. “You two are sucking the air out of my personal space.”

Leo twitched when the tweezers poked a nerve and he broke out into a cold sweat as he tried to stay still. “I swear I’m going to stick needles into both of you if you ruin his concentration.”

“No thanks, I already had needles in me today, thank you.” Mikey exclaimed, grabbing his wrist.

“I’ll break your legs if you get a needle anywhere near me!” Raph barked; golden eyes aflame.

Leo rolled his eyes under Raph’s threat. “Promises, promises.”

Donatello, tuning out the noise they were making, found the tiny glint of metal in the pink pulsing flesh.

“Don’t mess with me, Leo. I will kick your sorry ass.”

“Ugh, I hate it when mom and dad fight.” Mikey whined sarcastically.

Donnie fought the urge not to laugh as his tweezer zeroed in on the tip.

“Whoa, who are you calling mom, half pint?” Raph growled .

Leo sniffed at his brother. “What’s the big deal? Something wrong with being female?”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with being a female, except **I’m** not a female!”

Mikey grinned. “Are you sure? I mean out of all of us, you have the biggest pair of-”

Raph’s eyes lit up with an unholy fire and rushed at Mikey who quickly threw his arms up to protect his face. **“BALLS! BALLS! I WAS GONNA SAY BALLS!”**

Donnie successfully grasped the tip of the needle and with a steady hand pulled the needle out of the vein it was stuck in. Leonardo let out a gasp of pain and then of relief. Raphael had a firm hold on Mikey and proceeded to beat the crap of him.

Both he and his brothers wiped the sweat off their brows and looked at the accursed needle. They glanced over at their brothers, then back to each other.

“Could you just sew me up so we can go back to sleep?” Leo sighed, resigned to the chaos.

Donnie watched his brothers wrestle on the mess that was their floor, then focused on the task at hand. “Yeah, sure.”

“Shit! You bit me!”

“Because I want to **LIVE**!!”

Sick, sore, worn down to the very bone, Splinter smiled to himself. It’s good to have his family back.

**Author's Note:**

> BED TIME!!!


End file.
